


Linger

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The gorgeous young man who frequents your bookstore has held your heart for some time but perhaps this is a one way deal.





	Linger

The bell of the store jangled, and you looked up, the familiar figure standing in the doorway made your heart leap and plummet almost simultaneously. It happened this way over and over again ever since the first time he had walked into your bookstore looking for something from the ‘specialised’ section. You’d known he was a hunter as soon as he walked in, he had that slightly haunted look in his eyes. There was easy conversation bordering on flirty banter, and you had been surprised when he had returned the next day, and the next. 

He would disappear for months at a time, but he always returned, most often with his brother in tow. They spent hours sitting at your table in the back room pouring over long-forgotten pages searching for whatever they were hunting this time, trying to keep the world that little bit safer. 

Each trip was far too brief, a few days here and there, a week at most and yet the lingering looks, the barely-there touches hinted there could be something more and yet there was a line neither of you crossed, and it was tearing you apart. 

There had been plenty of guys interested in you, and each one of them had been politely rebuffed because your affections lay elsewhere. You wondered if he knew that if he had done the same wherever he had been in between times. It left you in this strange in-between place, not in a relationship and yet unable to let go of this idea of the tall, handsome man whose smile lit up your entire existence.

You hadn’t known he was in town, he hadn’t stopped by, but your heart fluttered at the familiar laugh before you laid eyes on him. Stupid heart betraying you and setting you up for what your eyes were about to take in. The bar was pretty busy, it was Friday night after all, and you’d just managed to grab a seat at the bar, nursing your first drink when you’d heard him. Turning your head, your eyes scanned the crowd and landed on the dimpled smile, his hand running through his hair, that hair you longed to reach out and touch. It appeared you weren’t the only person who felt like that as the pretty blonde standing far too close to him reached out and raked her fingers through his locks as he pulled her to sit in his lap. 

You should have looked away, you knew you would only be torturing yourself to see him with someone else, but your body was a law unto itself. His hand found hers, his fingers interlacing with her delicate ones as he turned on the charm. It was as if they were the only people in the room, lost in a private moment, laughing at some personal joke. His eyes shone, and you realised he had never looked at you like that. You realised that this was where you stood with him. He needed your books, somewhere quiet to read, and that was all you were to him. You felt he had been lying to you all this time, letting you fall for him when he had no intention of catching you. You were in so deep, and it had all been a game to him. Tears stung your eyes as you rose from your seat, leaving your unfinished drink. Your shoulder bumped into someone, and you apologized, head down as you made a hasty exit, unaware that Dean was the person you’d just walked into.

He watched you go with a frown before turning and seeing the girl sat in Sams lap. “Sonofa…" he huffed. All this time his baby brother had been pining for the bookstore girl, insisting they return time and time again, that she had the best range of books, that it was the only place they could find what they needed and yet he never got up the nerve to actually make his move, and now-now it looked like he’d screwed it up before he’d get a chance.

So, here you were, practically trapped behind the counter as Sam gave you that damned disarming smile of his, totally unaware of what you’d witnessed last night. You had thought the world of him, thought he was honest and noble and kind and brave. You felt so confused and betrayed. Granted, neither of you had spoken about any feelings you may have had, but it had been implied hadn’t it? All the times you had stayed open late for him, the new books you ‘acquired’ hoping they would prove helpful, the fact you always had his favourite snacks on hand. Love is found in the little things, and you had so desperately wanted to just be with him that maybe you had been seeing things that weren’t there, that had never been there.

“Hi,” Sam said softly, leaning on the counter. His smile faltered a little when your posture stayed stiff, and your lips remained a flat line. You didn’t even look at him; instead, your attention went to his brother.

“Dean. I’m about to shut up for a while. You can grab a few books then I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.“ Your tone was polite yet firm, and Dean nodded. He understood that any goodwill they may have had here was on thin ice. Maybe if he came back without Sammy it would be different but his baby brother had unknowingly broken your heart, and he couldn’t blame you for a slightly frosty reception.

“We can watch the place for you if you like. Don’t want you to miss out on any business for a few errands.” Sam looked at you hopefully, wanting to help, wanting to show you that he wanted to be here. What he really wanted was to be here with you, more than anything. 

You made the mistake of looking at him. Those kaleidoscopic eyes of his drawing you in with their innocence, an innocence you knew was a lie. He looked like a puppy you’d just kicked, and you were such a fool for the boy that you found yourself sighing and agreeing. 

You had nowhere to be, but you took yourself off for an hour, wandering through the park for a while. You were an idiot. You were so wrapped around his finger that even though it hurt to be around him, you couldn’t disappoint him, couldn’t send him away.

When you returned Sam was sitting by himself, Dean nowhere to be seen. Upon seeing you he scrambled to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His brother had filled him in on the events of last night, and he felt like such a jerk.

"Nothing happened.” He blurted out, and you raised an eyebrow questioningly before looking around the store, wondering what he was talking about. "With that girl last night. Nothing happened.“

“None of my business.” You said shortly, turning to go cash up. You didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want excuses.

"What if I want it to be your business?” Sam asked almost so quietly you didn’t catch it. His words made you pause and that made him a little braver. "What if I wanted it to be you? What if I’ve always wanted it to be you?“ You felt his hand on your arm, and you turned to face him.

“Then you would have come and found me instead of some girl in a bar.” The hurt was evident in your eyes and Sams’ heart stuttered, he wondered if it was too late, if his stupid mistake had caused too much damage. 

“To me, you are perfect. You are so perfect, and I am such a huge screw-up and-, and I like the way you look at me, the way you looked at me. I was scared if I told you how I feel then you would see me for who I really am and then I wouldn’t see you looking at me like- like-“ his eyes searched yours and he swallowed thickly.

“Sam, nobody is perfect. If you like a girl, then you tell her because to string her along is just cruel.” You frowned, dropping your head.

Sam pushed the hair back from your face before softly placing a finger under your chin, bringing your face up to his. Leaning down, tilting his head slightly, his eyes met yours. You could feel his warm breath caressing your lips, and it felt like time stood still. "Consider this me telling you I really, really like you.“ He said softly before his lips met yours in a slow, soft, lingering kiss.


End file.
